Forever
by animegalnya
Summary: Bookverse. Oneshot. Fiyeraba. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.

Okay, need to write something or I'll explode…

Random, saw the show for the 2nd time here in LA on July 1st…YEAH!!!! AND I got Megan Hilty's and John Rubinstein's autograph. Tee hee. And I saw Adam Wylie…yeah! Okay, sorry, hyper.

Summary: Bookverse. Elphaba POV. A night during their affair. Beware the fluffy sweetness that is Fiyeraba.

**Forever**

_I don't know if I knew what I was saying. I didn't even believe the words after I said them. I didn't even know if the words came from my mouth. But I did know one thing: The words were true._

-------------------------------------

The smallest sliver of moonlight stretched across the bed. The bed where I lay beside him. My lover. My hero. My Yero. My hand was buried in his hair while my other arm lay against his chest.

I stared for a while. I wondered, if just by touching the diamonds that dotted his chest would disturb his sleep…

Wait.

I stopped my train of thought. It was then that I realized that my breathing had slowed. I took in a breath to calm myself.

Why was I thinking such things? When did I start to feel this way? What had pushed me to this point?

I knew damn well why, when, and what.

It was this man lying beside me.

This man whose hands were resting against my bare back.

This man who I had fallen in love with.

Fiyero.

I then realized that I didn't care what I was doing.

My hands slowly and softly roamed over his chest, tracing each blue diamond slowly and carefully. I was so lost in my thoughts and actions that I didn't even register the curious eyes on my face. Then I felt the warmth.

"What are you doing, Fae?" He whispered, warm breath creeping across my face.

But I didn't stop. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I could feel those beautiful eyes searching for something, but he apparently couldn't find it, as he had brought his hands to my waist.

---

"What are you thinking about, Fae?" He murmured softly in my ear.

I moved closer to him, pulling the blanket tighter around us. "Nothing, presently."

Either he was joking, or just wanted to hear my voice. I don't know. But he apparently thought talking was a fun thing to do at the moment.

"Neither am I."

I rolled my eyes. "What a surprise." I mumbled. I shivered as a slight icy breeze drifted in the room, most likely from the floorboards or beneath the door.

He lifted his hand to my forehead to wipe away the sweat. "You're much too tempting, Fae." He whispered.

I smiled weakly, feeling the wave of drowsiness beginning to take effect. "Mm…No more temptations tonight." I mumbled in reply, resting my hands against his bare chest.

I felt his lips on my neck, then his hand on the small of my back. I arched into him, stifling a moan. "Stop being ridiculous." I muttered.

"What's wrong with ridiculous?" He teased.

"It comes right after stupidity. It's most likely three in the morning. Go to sleep now, love." I murmured, trying to move away from him.

But his arms were stronger than my will to sleep, apparently, for I was now crushed against his chest, my eyes level to four perfect blue diamonds.

And then his lips found mine.

And then I lost all resistance.

I crossed some border line, and I didn't care.

When I was free to take in oxygen, I just stared back at his chest as his hands found their way to my neck underneath my ebony hair.

I then felt the waves of sleep wash over me completely, lightly crashing against my brain, forcing my eyes to close, tearing my gaze away from those wonderful markings.

I don't know if I knew what I was saying. I didn't even believe the words after I said them. I didn't even know if the words came from my mouth. But I did know one thing: The words were true.

"Stay with me…forever." A sigh broke through my lips on my final word before my body completely shut down.

But as I felt my limbs go numb and my muscles relax, I could have sworn I heard his reply.

"As you wish, my precious Fae."

-------------------------

And I could feel my unconscious self weep in agony as I remembered that night…in my dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya have it. The last part of it was the most random part cuz it just hit me. Meh, oh well. Please don't hurt me! I'm tired as heck right now! Review please.

"**Some silly prince shows up and they're all off to worship him in some sort of cultish social gathering!"**

_-Elphaba (Wicked)_


End file.
